


Cage The Beast

by gokulex59



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, warning: this is short, warning: this works includes nicholas cage heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokulex59/pseuds/gokulex59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from inter-university tournaments, all Shouyou wants to do is go home, get into some real comfy pajamas and sleep. However, his boyfriend's way of welcoming him is apparently through pranks, and this just means war.</p><p>Based on a prompt at otpprompts@tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage The Beast

Having just came back to Tokyo all the way from Kyoto after inter-universities volleyball tournaments, all Shouyou wants is to kiss his boyfriend, sleep, and have sex with the said boyfriend. Exactly in that order, because as much as his sexual activity in the last two weeks hasn’t gone further than trying to finish himself off in two minutes before one of the three other teammates he shared the hotel room with walks in, he is _exhausted_ from the bus ride from literally other side of Japan, and as hyper as he usually is, everybody knows that long bus rides are charged with a piece of your soul.

 _I am home,_ he texts his boyfriend, knowing he currently is taking an exam and he won’t be home.

Shouyou was hoping to get home before Yuu left, so he could actually kiss his boyfriend before he went to sleep, but there are things that just has to be postponed.

Throwing his bags on the already messy floor – Shouyou couldn’t have been further from being a tidy person, and Yuu is no better than him – he proceeds to the closet they occasionally throw their clean clothes in to find some pajamas; shower is definitely on the list of things to be postponed until after a good nap.

He opens the doors of his side of the closet, and he is instantly a little more sober.

All his clothes are either hung or folded neatly in his closet, which would be really nice of his boyfriend in other circumstances, except they are all, and he means _all,_ wrapped completely and tightly with plastic kitchen wrap.

Shouyou, too tired to freak out as he normally would, closes his closet, changes into a clean pair of pajamas from Yuu’s side of the closet, opens his laptop, and after a few minutes of “google-ing”, reconnects to their printer. Before he goes to his precious sleep, he spends a good forty minutes on his plan that he simply would rather not, but some things just mean war and Shouyou Hinata has never been one to wave the white flag.

 

(…)

 

He wakes up when the mattress shakes with additional weight in the shape of Yuu Nishinoya throwing himself on the bed, balancing himself on his elbows placed in either side of Shouyou’s head. “Welcome home,” Yuu says in a high volume, grinning like his ever cheerful self.

“Hi,” Shouyou responds in a raspy voice, grinning back with a much sleepier expression. “How was the exam?”

“ _Definitely_ acing it this time. I’ll get so many A’s that my advisor will regret not allowing me to double major with arts.”

Shouyou doesn’t remind him that he probably wouldn’t get as worked up if his advisor had let him double major in the first place, instead he grabs Yuu’s shoulders and pulls him down to kiss him. Yuu is eager to comply, and gods has Shouyou missed him – he truly loves volleyball but two weeks is a long time to travel across the country without his also volleyballer boyfriend. At times like this, Shouyou finds himself wishing they were in the same university, only because they could officially be on the same team and playing together again.

“So…” Yuu slowly pulls away before grinning again, slightly breathless. “How dead you knocked ‘em out?”

That helps Shouyou wake up. “You should have _seen_ it. Kageyama went ‘pow’ and I got ‘whoosh’ and slam! 25 to 23, and we won!”

“That’s my Shouyou!” Yuu cheers. “So, as your humble, hot and considerate boyfriend, I cook dinner for you. What do you want for dinner?”

“Yuu, you’re the one who cooks dinner all the time anyway.”

“Because I am your humble, hot and considerate boyfriend. And your senior. I can’t let my junior starve now, can I?”

Shouyou shrugs, chuckling. “You graduated from high school four years ago, Yuu.”

“Still, once your senior always your senior, who will cook tonkatsu for his junior!”

That sure bails Shouyou in. “Thank you, number one senior,” he cheers, and as always, it goes straight to Yuu’s head.

“And I’ll buy you ikura, and- and tomorrow I’ll make ginger pork for you-” Yuu continues on as he walk into the kitchen, Shouyou cheering from the bedroom to each food name as he checks his school e-mails for dates of his make-up exams. “And nanban- I don’t know how to make nanban but I’ll ask- GAH!”

Hearing a silver stewpot falling on the floor loudly, Shouyou rushes to the kitchen, worried. “Yuu, are you o-” His sentence is cut short with the sight, because Yuu is on the floor, apparently fallen down on his butt, and the way he looks at inside of the cupboard is what tells Shouyou about what just happened, which puts the ginger-haired man into a fit of laughter.

Yuu points at the cupboard, horrified. “Sho- Shouyou- there is a-” Only then he registers his boyfriend’s laughter, and snaps his head towards the door with a sound of “Eh?”

It takes him three seconds to understand what’s going on.

“What the hell, Shouyou?! Did you stick Nicholas Cage’s head inside our _cupboard?!”_

Shouyou tries to respond, but Yuu’s horrified face just won’t get out of his mind, urging him to keep the laughter on.

“Shouyou…” Now Yuu’s annoyed face has a hint of betrayal, which amuses Shouyou even further, but at least the ginger has now suppressed the laughter into a wide smile, and approaches his fallen boyfriend, kneeling down behind him and circling his arms around his shoulders.

“Serves you right for wrapping all my clothes into plastic.” He whispers in his ear. “Now go onto your journey of finding rest 24 of all 25 Nico-heads, _senior._ ” Kissing the nape of Yuu’s neck, he gets up, laughing as he goes back to the bedroom.

He had planted only 20 Nicholas Cage heads around the apartment.

Bless the Internet.

 

(…)

 

“Yuu, come to eat, please.”

“I can’t, I only found ten of them.”

“If I had hidden some in the bedroom and you had found them during sex, would you stop in the middle of it and leave me alone?”

“Yes.”

“…Check the bedroom.”

 

(…)

 

Because Yuu is in charge of dinner and on holidays, the lunch, Hinata justifies himself by preparing the breakfast. To be honest, they both tend to skip on days they have morning classes, and there is no way Hinata can prepare breakfast when he has morning class even if Yuu doesn’t, so he considerably does less work when it comes to feeding themselves, unless they go out or order out for food.

At least Hinata knows how to fix stuff around the house, even if he got them just worse the first (ten) times he tried fixing. And he does the cleaning when something gets too dirty even for them to endure, so they both feel they have a fair share of chores, and that’s what is important.

Considering the rice is about done, he starts re-heating some soup Yuu cooked yesterday for breakfast, and luckily it’s only after he puts the pan on the heater he hears his boyfriend’s shrieking from the bathroom that causes him to drop the wooden spoon he’s holding to stir the soup.

He can’t even the get the first syllable out to yell if he’s okay, because Yuu is on the doorframe as fast as a lightning, stark naked, water dripping from all this body, and pointing at Shouyou with a glare.

“You-” He pants. “There was a picture behind the shampoo- BEHIND THE SHAMPOO, SHOUYOU, and it was staring at me-”

Shouyou tries his best not to laugh and tries to distract himself by bending down and taking the wooden spoon from the floor.

“I reach out, grab the bottle, take it and Nicholas Cage is grinning at me, Shouyou! How could you! How could you do that to _me?_ Bathroom is sacred, Shouyou, it’s _sacred!_ You could have at least given a warning! _”_

That’s it for Shouyou. He breaks down laughing, holding his stomach. Yuu is still screaming at him not to laugh, but it only makes it worse.

“That’s too much for wrapped clothes. This means war, Shouyou Hinata. THIS MEANS WAR!” Yuu stomps back to the bathroom, slamming the door after he gets in.

Shouyou keeps laughing for a five solid minutes, and only then he can calm down enough to yell, “Okay- okay here is your warning, be careful using the toilet paper!”

Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117160624021/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-hiding-pictures-of):
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP+ hiding pictures of Nicolas Cage all throughout their house. Person(s) B (and/or C) freak out when they find a picture in the shower."
> 
> Disclaimer: Pranking ideas are not entirely mine, I got them from buzzfeed and made some amendments.
> 
> It feels weird to constantly mention Nishinoya as "Yuu" and have Shouyou adress him as such, especially since I just refer to him as Noya (I love how it sounds), but they are in their later semesters in university and have been dating long enough to live together, would be weird if Shouyou still called him with his surname.
> 
> I am working on a NishiHina one-shot, but it looks like it is going to be long and I have not finished anything I started in the last two years, except some drabbles. I looked for prompts to use in a short one-shot, so I can encourage myself by tasting the feeling of finishing a writing.
> 
> For my stubbornly not using the word "senpai", I don't like inserting non-English words into a serious English writing unless I use them in a way that emphasizes a word from a different language is used. I live in a non-English speaking country, no misunderstandings there - it's just that, growing up, I acquired this mentality of "all languages are noble and should be treated as pure." So I make sure I don't use certain words from different languages, unless it's a foreign word that is now common in that language, OR in a way I stated at the beginning of the paragraph.
> 
> ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM IS FINE, NO MATTER HOW NEGATIVE THEY ARE ABOUT MY WRITING. Especially if you have things to say about this being not in-character, wrong paced or having grammatical errors, please do so, for that I mind these stuff and I seek to improve.


End file.
